The Wind Extolling Freedom
by Sunr1se
Summary: Most of the countries of the world have fallen to the empire. The last country to be conquered refuses to go down quietly, leading to years of civil war. Who in the end shall win? Based on the song by IA and Kaai Yuki. Warnings per chapter. SpxFem!England. Multiple Pairings inside. Rated M for gore and blood.


**Warnings: Despite this being 100% AU I am using names from the actual countries on Earth, because I am too lazy to come up with my own. Enjoy.**

_The Kingdom of England struggled to not get involved in the wars occurring in the nearby kingdoms. Despite its neutrality it allowed refugees from the kingdoms being attacked a place to stay. Many refugees arrived, coming from all the kingdoms except for one, the growing American Empire. This caused England to become a very diverse nation. Kingdoms fell, while others barely managed to keep themselves free, despite losing land to their attackers._

_Realizing that the Americans were starting to run out of targets, the English monarchs attempted to solve things peacefully. The American King pretended to go along with it in order to stall the English from raising an army against him. The pretense was eventually discovered and the monarchs started recruiting anyone willing to fight. Men and women rose to the cause, many forming their own militias while others joined the army._

_England's populace, native-born and refugees, fought with all their might to stop the advancing American army. Many fell, but they managed to keep the Americans at bay. The war was starting to turn in their favor when the Americans got an even bigger army composed of any men that could fight from the lands that they conquered. The Americans began winning, but it took them a while to get hold of London, the capital. The English royal family was disposed of, and the American King crowned himself ruler of the land._

_Despite his victory the people continued to fight. In response he sent his army on the people, eliminating a huge portion of the army as well as militias, guerillas, villages, towns, and cities that refused to submit. And this is where our story takes place…_

The first thing she noticed was the heavy weight on top of her. Her eyes slowly opened to a mixture of grey, red, brown, green, and yellow. She blinked in order to get her eyes accustomed to the yellow light coming from a hole nearby. As her vision cleared she noticed that the heavy weight was a grey wall that had landed on top of her, pinning her there. She struggled to move out of it as she headed towards the yellow light. Her hands touched the dried reddish liquid on top of the brown dirt and green grass. She had no idea how long it took, but she eventually freed herself from underneath the rubble.

She stood there, rubbing her eyes to get them used to the glaring light of the sun. Her eyes widened as she stared at the destruction that was around her. Her town was lying in heaps of rubble and there was smoke in the air from the few fires that were still burning. Nothing appeared to have been spared from the enemy.

_The day had been like any other. She had gone to her lessons. Her father had been caring for her; since he was recovering from a head wound he had received. Her mother had left, but she was due to return. The troops had returned and her mother was among them. She had been injured, but not severely. Her mother had gone to check on her father while she had played with her friends._

_And then… the whole day changed. The warning call had been given and everyone that could fight began gathering weapons in order to attack. The children immediately headed home. She had arrived at her house just as her mother was exiting it. She was told to care for her father as her mother went out to fight once more. She had stayed with her father as they heard the fighting going on outside._

_Then some soldiers entered their house and her father had defended her and she had been ordered to run away. She ran, climbing out of a window in order to get out of the house. She could see people fighting, and she could hear people screaming. A soldier had spotted her and she ran hoping to get away from him somehow. Just as she ran between two houses, she heard an explosion and she was knocked down as one of the walls collided with her. The last thing she remembered was hitting the floor before she passed out._

"Mama! Papa!" she cried out as she ran to where her house was, or at least to where it once stood. Her house was nothing but a mound of rubble. She began removing rubble until she uncovered part of her father's body. "Papa!" she cried as she hugged him as she wept. She stayed there before she stood up. She stood there for a while before going to search for her mother.

She found her lying on one of the roads, and like her father she was gone. Alice wept for her mother as she hugged her. She eventually stood up, and flipped her mother around so that she was lying on her back. Then she grabbed her mother's hands and began to drag her to where her father was. It took her a while, but she eventually arrived. It was sunset by the time she unburied her father and placed him next to her mother. After searching she found a couple of torn and slightly burned blankets. On her way back she spotted some flowers. She picked them and placed them on top of the blankets after using them to cover her parents.

She dug around in the rubble and spotting something she pulled out the English flag, torn and dirtied but still recognizable. She clung to it as she went back to her parents. Clinging on to the flag, she chose a spot near them and fell asleep when the sky had reached its darkest color.

She awoke to the sound of hoofbeats. She blinked as the morning sun got in her eyes. She sat up and looked around. She wanted to spy the riders before they spotted her. If they were the enemy she needed to know in order to escape. The air had cleared and the visibility was almost back to normal. She was barely standing up when she spotted the riders. She immediately relaxed, noticing they weren't dressed in the American armor and waved the English flag among them. She stood there clinging to her torn and dirtied flag.

She had been spotted, this she knew as the riders stopped and began to search around. The one who looked to be the leader walked towards her. He was tall, he had black hair and as he approached she could tell he had chocolate brown eyes. Eyes that looked at her in sympathy as they landed on the blankets covering her parents' bodies before they landed on her.

"What's your name little one." The man said as he extended his hand out to her. She looked at it for a moment before releasing the flag with her one hand and she allowed him to take her hand in his.

"Alice Kirkland."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Alice. My name is Ignacio de Loyola. Don't worry. You are safe now."

Alice stood next to Ignacio as his men finished burying the last of the people she had once known. Her eyes were on her parents' graves which were in front of her. The flowers she had picked up earlier were now marking where they were rested next to one another. Ignacio was informed that they had finished and he gave the order to leave. He gently took Alice's free hand, she was still holding the torn and dirtied flag, and began to lead her to where his horse was located.

"Goodbye…" Alice mumbled as she turned and followed Ignacio. She glanced one last time at the graves after Ignacio had placed her on top of his horse. Even as the troops marched on, her eyes stayed on the graves until they fell out of sight.

**~Author's Note~**

So this is my latest fanfic! Don't worry I'll be updating the others as well. I have been gone for a very long time due to the fact I have been very busy.

**Alice: **Alice Kirkland is an eight year old girl from England. She survives the purge of her town due to the fact she was buried in rubble.

In this world she is Fem England.

**Ignacio: **Ignacio de Loyola (or Ignatius of Loyola) is a rebel soldier that was a refugee from the Kingdom of Spain.

In this world he is known as Saint Ignatius of Loyola, was born in the municipality of Azpeitia at the castle of Loyola in today's Gipuzkoa, Basque Country, Spain on October 23, 1491. Wounded at the Battle of Pamplona in 1521 he resigned fighting and devoted himself to work for God. In 1523 he reached the Papal States and he created the Society of Jesus. He died in Rome, Papal States on July 31, 1556.


End file.
